


Mountain Roads

by swords_scripts



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWASapphic, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beast - Freeform, Blood, Blood Drinking, Car Accidents, F/F, Isolation, Monsters, Nightmare, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other, Pain, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Paralysis, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swords_scripts/pseuds/swords_scripts
Summary: When I read Carmilla it actually gave me nightmares. What better inspiration for a scary script?Notes: Nobody's gender is mentioned, but the original source material is F4F. Listener is called 'pretty', and reader is implied to have breasts.When I read Carmilla it actually gave me nightmares. What better inspiration for a scary script?[sfx: knock/doorbell, door opening, closing, rain, microwave]Original Post: 13th July 20202
Relationships: Female/Female, Female/Other
Kudos: 3





	Mountain Roads

_** CC BY-NC License - You may use this script for non-commercial purposes. Credit me by linking either this work or the reddit post **_

[sfx: knock or doorbell]

[sfx: door opening, rain]

[confused, you’re not expecting anyone] Hello?

Are you alright?

[shocked] A car accident?! Is anyone hurt?

[relieved] Oh thank goodness!

Yes, yes you can come in. Of course. Shit, you’re soaking!

[sfx: door close, rain stops]

What happened? The roads can be dangerous up here in the mountains, especially in weather like this.

Oh yeah, I know the spot. Beautiful view, when you can see it, but…

[breaking out of your daydream] I suppose you want to use the phone? Oh – but you’ll want to dry off first, of course! Or would you like to shower?

Just a towel? Right.

[humming/rummaging]

Here you go.

I’ll heat you up some leftovers?

Right, right, go ahead and use the phone. It’s just over there.

[time passes]

[sfx: microwave hum + ping]

Here you are, this should warm you up! Are you alright? You look very pale. Are you in shock from the accident? 

I mean – I didn’t mean you looked bad! Oh my God, I’m sorry! I just – 

Really? I’m glad. I didn’t want to upset you. Not when we were getting along so well. 

Yeah, it is a nice change to have company up here. This house is so isolated. Perfect for my research, but... 

[sigh] Yes, it is lonely. I would often wish they’d never sent me here... I thought I’d be happy to look out at this view forever – not that you can see it tonight of course – the forests, the mountains, the lake… But after a while it all looks the same, when I’m staring at it day after day. I sometimes feel like the outside world isn’t real somehow... Still, if I make a real breakthrough [sigh] [determined] it’d be worth it. This early in my career I can’t pass up a chance like that, you know?

Yeah, it is a beautiful house... I think someone bequeathed it to the university. Something like that. It came with the post. [sarcastic laugh] If I wanted space to think… I certainly have it.

[laughs] Haha yeah. I guess you will be keeping me company here at least for a bit, no sign of this storm letting up.

[innocent] Maybe we’ll become great friends!

[flustered] Really? I didn’t – I mean – I think you’re very pretty too, of course!

[trying to change the subject, optional “ahem, anyway” but not too cheesy] Erm, so what brings you out here?

Visiting friends? Will they worry? Did you manage to call them?

Oh good, I’m glad.

Me? No, it’s just me out here, my friends are all back at the university… I sometimes meet people from the village, but…

You know? It’s hard.

[pleased] Thanks, I knew you’d understand.

[yawning – it’s you who’s tired, not her] You must be tired. I set up the spare room for you.

Yeah, I had a nice evening too! Do you have everything you need? I can make hot chocolate, or – [interrupted]

Right, right! I’ll let you get to bed.

Night!

[time passes]

[sfx: thoughts/inner voice/dreams. Reverb or similar (indicated by parenthesis)]

([sleepy groan] [scared] Is someone there?)

(Fuck! It’s huge! Some kind of animal? Or monster? Fuuuuuck [or similar scared noises])

(Stay calm. It’s just sleep paralysis. It can’t hurt you.)

(Nonono go away!)

[waking up] [Scream?] Don’t touch me!

Ah! It’s you! I’m sorry. You scared me!

Is everything alright?

You’re still hungry? [sleepy] Erm, have a look in the fridge? Help yourself.

I don’t understand.

[gasp]

[kiss]

I – I don’t - 

[kissing. Starts off reluctant, but you get into it, escalating to a few moans]

Your lips are cold… Ah! And your hands!

[you’re still a bit scared, but you don’t want her to stop] You could… get in and warm up?

Yeah?

[more kissing]

Wow! You certainly seem recovered!

[kissing]

[“can I undo your pj top”?]

Undo my pyjama top? Er, ok. Yes you can.

Mmf

[nervous] You like them?

[confused] That’s… that’s not the word I’d’ve chosen.

Yes… you can lick them…

[moans]

[scared] You’re scaring me a bit… Your eyes… I’m seeing what you meant by ‘hungry’…

Ah! Your teeth… You don’t have to be so rough…

Don’t – don’t pin me down like that! I don’t like it!

Can we talk?

Ow! Did you bite me?

What the fuck!

Stop!

You drew blood? What the fuck?

Get off me! Ow!

Are you …drinking it?

What the fuck! [yelp]

Let me go! What is *wrong* with you? I said stop! [gasp]

What do you mean you need it? It’s *my* blood! *I* need it!

Let me go!

[gradually pleasure overtakes your fear and disgust]

You freak, get off – [moans]

What are you – [moans] I don’t – [moans]

How are you [cut off: “doing that”] [moans]

[moans] [you give in] [sigh] Don’t hurt me.

[moans, escalating, with a few yelps thrown in]

[improv orgasm]

That was… [moans] [you come to your sense] That still wasn’t ok! What were you - [kiss]

[sigh]

[kiss]

[resigned] No… no, I guess you’re not going anywhere…

[kiss]


End file.
